Chonobi Tattoos
Tattoos are quite accepted within the Chonobi culture. They usually have a spiritual meaning but not always. There are various groups within the Chonobi culture and clans, such as the Dowhon, that have a more traditional approach to various tattoos that aren’t affiliated with a religious theme. Some tattoos are quite rare to find, save it for a particular region. A good example might be the dragon tattoos that are more popular within the Hyuzu clan than outside of it. Sometimes, however, a tattoo is supposed to bring some fortune or protection for the person. Many tattoos that the Chonobi have are dark blue. This because of wood ash, which is used to dye the skin. There are some different colours but these are much rarer and usually thus for the rich and nobility. Tattoos are rarely drawn on the faces or forehead. The only known exception are the Dowhon. Usually, the Chonobi draw their tattoos on their arms and shoulders. Some traditions exist for families to have a particular tattoo. This isn’t just a matter of prestige or being affiliated, with a certain family but also useful for in the afterlife. Making it easier for relatives as loved ones to find each other. Various symbols are also found back on items, to ward off evil spirits or bad luck. Or bestowing them with the ability to guide their user to where they need or want to go. These symbols are usually carved into wood for a particular reason. Whereas stone and steel are valued as materials, wood is considered to be capable of conducting various matters better due to having once been alive. Blessings can thus guided and moved better in and out of wood than metals or rocks. Though it isn’t uncommon for the Chonobi to inscribe symbols into metal or stone. Ginfaxi.png|A 'ginfaxi', the symbol for courage in combat. A popular tattoo and symbol for Chonobi warriors.|thumb|none|link=https://new-generations.wikia.com/wiki/File: Aegishjalmur.png|Aegishjalmur (also known as the Helm of Awe and terror) is a rune stave that is known as a Chonobi symbol of protection. The word Aegishjalmr is comprised of two different words in Chonobi language: aegis meaning ‘shield’ and hjalmr meaning ‘helm’.|thumb|none|link=https://new-generations.wikia.com/wiki/File:Aegis Valknut.png|The Valknut is one of the most prominent and popular Chonobi symbols. Also known as Akumu's knot, Hrungnir’s heart, the knot of the slain warrior and the Heart of Vala, the Valknut is considered as the symbol of Akumu.|thumb|none|link=https://new-generations.wikia.com/wiki/File: Vegvisir.png|This symbol is known as Vegvisir, Chonobi for "guidepost" and sometimes referred to as the Chonobi Compass. The purpose of this magical charm is to help guide one's way without getting lost.|thumb|none|link=https://new-generations.wikia.com/wiki/File:V Another vegvisir.png|Another version of the vegvisir.|thumb|none|link=https://new-generations.wikia.com/wiki/File:Another_v Odhroerir.png|The Triple Horn of Hildolfr is a Chonobi symbol made of three interlocking horns representing the three horns in the myth regarding Hildolfr and his quest for the magical mead, Odhroerir/Óðrerir, also known as the Mead of Poetry.|thumb|none|link=https://new-generations.wikia.com/wiki/File:Od Generic C Tat.png|Various animals hold a certain meaning and influence within the Chonobi culture. This can differ heavily among the Chonobi but the style is usually as the image depicts.|thumb|none|link=https://new-generations.wikia.com/wiki/File:Generi Oak-Dragon Tat.png|Oak trees are considered by the Chonobi as holy trees. The image that is depicted also sports a dragon, which is quite prominent within the Hyuzu clan's art.|thumb|none|link=https://new-generations.wikia.com/wiki/File:Oak-Dra Category:Chonobi Category:Tattoos Category:Cho Clan Category:Hon Clan Category:Sarutobi Clan